


Casual

by shonn



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Abbie Carmichael/Serena Southerlyn
Kudos: 3





	Casual

She had Abbie pushed against the wall as soon as the door opened, her hands slipping into ink-black hair as her tongue passed through rose-red lips.

Abbie didn't struggle. Instead, she began pulling Serena's sensible shirt from her slacks and pushing the matching jacket from Serena's shoulders. The movement forced Serena to drop her arms, her fingers immediately digging into Abbie's hips as soon as the material landed at her feet.

It was always like this, whether they met for dinner first or one appeared on the other's doorstep at 2 a.m. It was a case of opposites attracting, dark and light, right and left, north and south. They fought over the issues in public just as they battled over dominance in private. It couldn't be helped. They were too different and would never work, yet they could not stay away.

Casual meetings had turned into long weekends. Days had turned into months. Now, they were bound together without the label, the next step too steep to take without consequences.

Yet, as Serena pushed Abbie onto the bed, removing both of their remaining clothing as quickly as buttons and claps could be undone, they both took a comfort in the other that spoke of breakfast in bed and anniversaries, one drinking whiskey and the other champagne.


End file.
